Обсуждение:Спонтанное проектирование
Заведомо пустое занятие, гарантированно не имеющее шансов на возымение никаких результатов - ритуально взывать к логическому мышлению (не только чиновников и т.п. аппаратчиков, но и друг друга) на предмет инновационного рывка\реванша. Та же простая логика подсказывает, что переходить тогда нужно «на другой язык», работать уже не на уровне рацио-ипостаси сознания, а как минимум на двух иных – эмоционально-интуитивных аспектах сознания, через играизацию Игра - способ сохранения целостности через утверждение толерантности в отношении рисков социальных обменов, связанных с ростом неопределенности ценностей и норм общества. Играизация - это: ''' 1) внедрение принципов игры, эвристических элементов в прагматические жизненные стратегии, что позволяет индивидам посредством саморефлексии достаточно эффективно выполнять основные социальные роли, адаптироваться к постоянно меняющемуся обществу, его нелинейной динамике; 2) образующийся новый тип рациональности, характерный для современных условий неопределенности и хаоса; 3) фактор конструирования и поддержания виртуальной реальности неравновесного типа; 4) формирующаяся социологическая парадигма с теоретико-методологическим инструментарием, позволяющим анализировать динамичное, нелинейное развитие общества.. Именно здесь и может быть найден парадоксальный «обходной маневр», сулящий для «никак не вписывающуюся в нормальную логику загадочной русской души» этакий «изыск», изюминку (ноу-хау) её лесковского Левши… ---- из Collective Intelligence for a Competitive Advantage This literature review is designed to examine the use of collective intelligence (Chesbrough, 2003; Howe, 2008) in relation to creating a competitive advantage in the marketplace within the context of for-profit corporations. In this study, collective intelligence is broadly defined as a group of individuals doing things collectively that seem intelligent (Malone, et al., 2009). Collective intelligence involves groups of individuals collaborating to create synergy, something greater than each individual part (Castelluccio, 2006). This review is focused on two specific types of collective intelligence: (a) crowdsourcing (Howe, 2008) and (b) open innovation (Chesbrough, 2003). This study reviews literature published between 1985 and 2009. The years represent a time beginning when innovation became a topic of inquiry (Drucker, 1985), through the years in which innovation has become integral to creating a competitive advantage (Chesbrough, 2003). The synthesis of literature in the two focus areas examines (a) definitions and applications of collective intelligence through crowdsourcing and open innovation, and (b) creation of competitive advantage. This approach provides a foundation used to answer the main research question “How can an organization apply collective intelligence through open innovation (Chesbrough, 2003) and crowdsourcing (Howe, 2008) to create a competitive advantage?” '''The Importance of Collective Intelligence As stated in the Purpose section of this paper, “companies that don’t innovate, die” (Chesbrough, 2003, p. xxvi). Industries are on the verge of a significant change in the way they innovate (Malone, et al., 2009). Over the past decade the Internet has enabled communities to connect and collaborate, creating a virtual world of collective intelligence (Malone et al., p. 2). Innovative organizations no longer rely solely on knowledge among their internal employees to innovate (Chesbrough, 2003). While they use different types of collective intelligence today, the emergence of open innovation and crowdsourcing are in the forefront of innovation and problem solving. Open innovation is defined in this study as valuable ideas that can come from inside or outside the organization and can go to market from inside or outside the organization (Chesbrough, 2003). General themes throughout the literature indicate that companies are turning to external knowledge, through various forms of collective intelligence methods, to solve complex problems (Howe, 2008). Howe (2008) notes that as technologies advance and become more accessible, collective intelligence and specifically crowdsourcing will evolve and have greater importance in creating a competitive advantage. The literature illustrates that innovation is commercially attractive when the product and service developments involve “lead users” that freely share their knowledge and innovations. This lead user idea is at the core of crowdsourcing and is the direct link to the consumers that use the products and services. Companies that leverage “lead users” are most often ahead on industry trends (von Hippel, 2005). Democratizing innovation is further described through examination of the concept of crowdsourcing (Howe, 2008), which refers to leveraging the collective intelligence of crowds, where groups of people outperform individual experts (p. 132). When combined with the crowdsourcing concept, open innovation (Chesbrough, 2003) enables diverse crowds to solve organizational problems, thus leveraging the development of innovative products, which often leads to competitive advantage (Porter, 1985). The Role of Collective Intelligence in Competitive Advantage The literature also describes the use of technology as a key component of innovation in an organization, as it impacts its competitive advantage and the overall structure of its industry. Johansson (2006) posits that innovation is the essential element in maintaining and creating a competitive advantage. The seven lessons of innovation as stated by Koulopoulos (2009) are the behaviors that an organization needs to exhibit to create a truly innovatative culture, which will help guide the process of innovation and re-innovation over time. Sustaining innovation requires a process of creating, failing, and evolving in a continuous cycle over time (Koulopoulos, 2009). These seven lessons are described in detail in the Review of the Literature section of this paper. Organizations that follow the seven lessons of how to create an innovative culture, while deploying an open innovation business model, will create a competitive advantage by utilizing aspects of collective intelligence. By building a direct link to the consumers, they will take advantage of the millions of diverse problem solvers to create a better value proposition than their competitors (Porter, 1985; Libert & Spector, 2008). Howe (2008) states that the world of innovation is changing and being seized by those amateurs and professionals that now have access to the tools of collective intelligence and a means for production. This improved access has enabled development of a virtual shadow workforce on a global scale (Howe, 2008), where barriers to groups of people with passion and knowledge in various areas are being removed. This opens up a new opportunity for organizations to tap into the power of collective intelligence, through millions of people that have access to the Internet (Libert & Spector, 2008), in which virtual. Networks of amateurs and professionals are now connected through technology. Consumers of goods and services and producers of goods and services are becoming one and the same (Howe, p. 71). Recommendations for Implementing CI in an Organization The goal of this study is to provide executive leadership and their teams with information about how to use collective intelligence, specifically crowdsourcing and open innovation, to support innovation as a way to create a competitive advantage. The final outcome of the study is presented in the form of a set of five recommendations for how these two types of external knowledge should be implemented to support innovation. Recommendation # 1 - Focus on creating an innovative organizational culture, in which experimentation and failure are supported and encouraged. Use the seven lessons of innovation by Koulopoulos (2009) as the guide. Recommendation # 2 - Create a collective intelligence (CI) system by answering the four primary questions: Who is performing the task? Why are they doing it? What is being accomplished? How is it being done? Recommendation # 3 - Focus on the utilization of an open innovation business model by developing a plan for and defining the primary tenets of the model, to include (a) value proposition, (b) market segmentation, © value chain, (d) revenue generation, and (e) competitive strategy. Recommendation # 4 - Map out the four types of innovation: 1) Neutral, 2) Positive, 3) Negative, and 4) Open. An organization should operate in all 4 quadrants, but for market leadership open innovation is the most critical (Koulopoulos, 2009). ' Recommendation # 5' - Understand how the CI system can be deployed into the value chain where internal and external knowledge is leveraged. Define how the CI system will integrate with the current value chain and which parts exist to support the system and which elements need to be developed.